The Xplrs
by Lynx Piro
Summary: Inspired by the Sam and Colby channel - Three mischievous teens explore abandoned places and also secure ones just for the holonet views... So why do they keep running into a certain General? [Takes place between 8 and 9 because there's a skip.] Rated M for language.
1. Slave Camp

A.N. This story is going to be in the form of a video, as though you are watching a video on Youtube so just keep that in mind while you're reading this book.

* * *

The video starts with a male voice shouting,

 _'Hey! What are you doing here?!'_

The clip changes to the heavy breathing and the exit appearing closer and closer.

Then, a black screen showed the words, **"Disclaimer: By uploading this we are endangering our lives and are being hunted. Send help."**

After that, it changed scenes once again. Standing in front of the camera were three teenagers around the age of twenty. The oldest was a boy who had electric blue spiked up hair with bright blue eyes. He also wore a dark blue hoodie with zip, gray jeans and a cowboy hat. The second was a girl with orange hair and gold eyes. She wore a red sleeveless jacket on top of a black long sleeved t-shirt and black pants. The youngest and shortest of the three was also a girl with magenta hair and purple eyes. She wore a brown jacket with a casual black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hey what's up guys!" The boy started the introduction, "After you guys hit our one million views milestone on our last p- pretty embarrassing video, we have decided to start a new series. If you're quite new to the channel, I am Christopher, this is Lystra and this is Soraya. We have been doing holovids for at least four years now and it's been a joy."

"Today, we are on Kadavo looking at one of their abandoned slave camps." They moved aside to point at the giant building behind them before speaking again, "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

Christopher reached for the camera and still had it facing them, though a second screen popped up which showed where he was viewing as there was a second camera on his hat that would be pointed to wherever he was looking. The two girls also had the same camera on their foreheads so that they could catch everything, front and back. They started walking into the eerie building, feeling weird vibes that sent goosebumps on their arms.

"We should probably put on our masks. No telling what kind of gases could be in here." Christopher suggested, handing out the mask to his siblings while putting on his own.

"Hey bro, what did you gather?" Soraya questioned.

"From what I found, they say that this has been here since the Clone Wars and it was abandoned thirty years ago because the Zygerrian slave empire crumbled, thanks to the Jedi. Thousands of people were put to work here and possibly hundreds of them have died." Christopher told them, shining his light to the distance when they heard a tap to find it being a rat. "Lots of wildlife here. Better be careful."

"Anyone else been here before?" Lystra asked, stepping over a fallen beam before ducking low when a bat nearly scratched her face. "Holy!"

"No one dared to venture." He replied, shinning his light to the ceiling which was his worst mistake as there were thousands of bats. "Oh fuck! Run!"

Heavy breathing filled the audio as the three teens ran away from the chasing bat swarm that threatened to kill them. As soon as they reached the entrance, they jumped down on their bellies and the swarm flew over them. After the bat swarm was gone, Christopher was the first to lift his head and looked inside the building again. He shined his light before standing up and swiped a bit of dust from sleeve.

"Come on, before the bats return." He pushed forward and jumped over the beam that blocked their path into the deep unknown.

The video cuts into a room that had machines all over it.

"What is this?"

"Boilers to cook the metal." He answered, putting a hand on one of them before tilting his head. "This was a slave camp after all. I wonder what metals they were making."

A clang in the distance got all three of them shining their lights in that direction to find nothing. However, it was distant enough that they didn't put too much attention on it. They continued exploring, pointing their lights and speaking like the siblings they are. The video cuts again to them checking out someone quarters. Lystra took a look inside before immediately jumping out and pushed her siblings back.

"Yo! Yo, yo, yo yo yo! S- Someone- someone's living here!" Lystra stuttered, fear rushing through her veins while she grabbed both of her sibling's hand. "We have to leave."

"Why would someone be living here?" Christopher asked but his question was left open when a man in an officer's clothing rounded a corner down the hall.

"Hey!" The officer shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh shit!" The teens turned around only to see a squad of stormtroopers running in their direction causing Christopher to push his siblings into the room, "Go! Go! Go!"

He locked the door behind him before they scrambled to find a way out, with Soraya opening a vent cover. She quickly crawled into it, then Lystra and then Christopher though he was very close to getting caught. The cramped space didn't really give them that much room to move but they knew a type of scanner was going to run through the vents which caused them to drop down in an empty room. Christopher landed on his face roughly but he was up and running in the next second. They decided to keep the large camera and only record using the ones on their foreheads, seeing as it would be easier.

"Do you remember the way out?" Lystra queried, looking down the left hallway while Soraya looked down the other way.

"There should be an entrance down the left hallway." Christopher muttered, motioning with his hand in that direction.

"Start up the _Nyra_ bro!" Soraya whispered before they started running down the hall.

 **::Facility lockdown. Intruders in the East wing.::** The alarm sounded and the teens cursed louder.

"Great first video huh?" Lystra commented, jumping over the barrier and watched as Christopher did a swan dive through the same one.

They continued running, their breathing heavy in the audio before they arrived at the entrance. They didn't stop and jumped onto the vessel that was hovering over the edge, waiting for their command. Soraya landed gracefully in the shuttle followed by Lystra. However, the vessel started moving further away as it was preparing for takeoff so Lystra grabbed the ramp and held her hand out for Christopher who did the leap. He nearly missed her hand, had it not been for their quick thinking. She managed to pull him up and they winced when a blaster bolt came too close for comfort.

"Fly! Fly!" Christopher ordered to Soraya who was now in the pilot seat.

They closed the ramp doors before watching as Soraya flew the vessel into space and then make the jump into hyperspace. The teens let out a sigh of relief and laid back in their seats, relaxing after such a stressful mission. Although, confusion could clearly be seen on their faces.

"Why- What was that? I thought the locals said it was abandoned." Lystra huffed, irritated at missing out that little detail.

"Remember I said that no one dared to venture there? I wasn't lying." Christopher told her, taking out the camera again to set it up. "I think the bats and those little noises are the cause. Maybe those people also frightened them away. Either way, we've got our footage and now we have to end it."

The camera comes to life and they were now sporting smiling faces while standing side by side to do the outro.

"And that's a wrap guys. We seriously have no idea what was going on there but we are not going to stop exploring just because we were nearly killed. This is the trio, signing off. Ciao!"


	2. Abandoned Rebel base

The video starts and the trio are once again standing in front of the camera in an abandoned base.

"Hey what's up guys! We are back and you guys seemed to enjoy the last video we uploaded so we're doing another one." Christopher said before Lystra took over.

"Today, we are on Atollon which is near Lothal and we've heard of a very special base that was destroyed during the Empire, if I'm not wrong. It's said that the _Phoenix_ squadron stayed here for a few months before fleeing when Grand Admiral Thrawn attacked." It was Lystra's turn to take the camera and they started exploring the empty base. "This is amazing!"

"Calm down sister." Christopher chuckled while they made their way deeper into the base. "What else can you tell us?"

"Aside from that, nothing much." Lystra smiled before motioning with her free hand towards the door that was closed.

Christopher and Soraya pried open the door before they shined their flashlights inside. Soraya coughed due to the dust in the air which caused her to reach inside her backpack and pulled out the mouth cover, her siblings doing the same. They entered the open base and started exploring it. Christopher reached a table and there was a holopad there that he picked up, squinting at the sudden light as it turned on. He fixed the camera on his hat before reading out what was being projected.

"Scanning." He looked at Lystra with one raised eyebrow while the girl placed the camera slightly behind the holopad so that their faces could be seen.

"What's it doing bro?" Soraya queried, moving closer before getting her head pushed back by Christopher.

"It's scanning for something but I don't know." Christopher replied before the three of them shielded their eyes when a bright light engulfed the room.

When they reopened their eyes, the holopad was now projecting the galaxy map. Christopher placed the holopad on the table and circled the table while scanning each and every single planet that was shown.

"I did not drop out of school to study maps." Soraya muttered, earning chuckles from her siblings.

"Well, I had to live with it for two years." Lystra said knowingly.

"Yeah well- Never mind." Soraya grumbled before pointing to one of the red blinking planets asking, "Why is it blinking?"

"No idea. The previous owner must have done that but why?" Christopher rubbed his chin in thought while staring at those worlds.

As they continued their discussion, Lystra could not stop looking at one specific planet.

"Bro, you know Arkanis?" She asked, pointing to said planet.

"I think it was under Imperial control. Why?" He queried.

"We should go there after this. Might make for some good content." She put two thumbs up to prove her point.

"Next destination it will be." He clicked his tongue at her before grabbing the holopad again, causing it to turn off. "Let's continue exploring."

They walked out of the room before the video cuts to them entering another room that had boxes upon boxes. Christopher found the light switch and turned it on while Soraya opened up one of the boxes curiously to see weapons. They glanced at each other with one raised eyebrow before Soraya took out one of the weapons and charged it, to see if it was still working… Which it was.

"Keep that shit before someone gets it." Christopher hissed before they continued exploring.

The base was relatively large so they went back down to ground level and explored the cargo area. There were many crates, some toppled over from a bombardment - Christopher presumed - while others were still upright. They decided to split up to cover a wider area but nothing much happened aside from the spiders that started attacking them.

"Run to the Nyra!" Christopher ordered his siblings and they took off the minute they got in.

They were bent over, catching their breath before Lystra placed the camera on the stand on did the outro.

"That's it for today guys! Wasn't really that interesting but we did find something new. Next destination will be Arkanis. So uh, how did you do your outro bro?" Lystra looked at her brother who did a dismissal with his hand.

"Do your own outro sis."

"Oh right." She chuckled nervously before smiling at the camera and waved, "Hope you all have enjoyed. Ciao guys! I'll see ya'll next time."


	3. Abandoned Imperial School part 1

The video starts with the teens shouting at each other in distress,

 _'Oh shit it's calling someone!'_

 _'No no no turn it off!'_

 _'I don't know how!'_

Then a black screen shows up again showing, **"Throughout the whole episode, we felt as though we were being watched but neither one of us spoke out about it."**

 **"After this experience, our lives may never be the same. We should never have come here."**

"Hey what's up guys!" Christopher started the introduction again. "We are back with another exploration video. This time we are on Arkanis as promised in the previous video and we are also joined by our best friend Reece! We invited him-"

"Forced." The camera abruptly zoomed in to Reece's face for a split second before it showed all four of them again. "I was forced to follow you guys."

"Yeah." Christopher smirked, patting him on the back. "But you love us so you followed."

Reece was about the same height as Christopher and had black hair with brown eyes. He wore a jacket without any inside t-shirt and brown pants. This time, all four of them wore boots instead of their sneakers or shoes since Arkanis was a wet place. They didn't waste time and Reece took the camera this time, pointing it to their faces while their secondary smaller cameras were once again on their foreheads, except Christopher's was on his hat. They had to kick down the door, though Soraya stood back while the others did it before they were exploring the hallways.

"So, this place used to be an academy, one of the finest in the Empire. There has been no recorded deaths but that's expected when you have a reputation to keep. Oh shit!" Christopher tripped and fell on his face on the cold hard metal floor which sent the others laughing.

"Nice." Lystra grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "I'm so glad I caught that."

"We did too." Soraya laughed, high-fiving Reece causing Christopher to groan.

"Why am I related to you?"

"You're not to me." Reece smirked and Christopher face palmed before deciding to change the topic.

"What made me trip?" He shined at his feet to find nothing there that caused his heart to leap.

The others however, just shrugged.

"You probably tripped on your own feet there brother." Soraya said then took the lead, "Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, sure." Christopher muttered, fear prominent in his voice.

They continued on, entering a large room that was the hangar and found it to be empty. There was, however, one lone TIE fighter but that was dusty to bits and after taking a look, Christopher concluded that it was broken. It would definitely not be there if it was clean and working.

Then, the video cuts to them exiting to a large rectangular open area.

"What is this place?" Lystra questioned while being in awe at the sheer size of the abandoned academy.

"This must be the main square… I think. Or maybe this is where they jerk off on each other." Christopher joked causing Reece to elbow him. "What? That's valid!"

"To you maybe." Reece grumbled, shining his light to a balcony and tilted his head. "What's that over there?"

The other three shined their lights to said balcony, feeling a need to go there.

"Don't know. Let's go check it out."

The video cuts once again to them walking down the halls, checking rooms out of curiosity to find them mostly being lecture halls. The chairs and everything were still in place however which made it somewhat questionable in the eyes of Lystra who knew this place had gone through the worst. When they arrived, the door to the room was locked and there was no way of entering it without having the bio signature of the previous owner.

However, Christopher has been working with these types of locks before so he took out his tools from his backpack and started hacking it. It took only a minute before the door was unlocked and they entered the untouched balcony room. By now, they were tired and hungry so they decided to take a break. While doing so, they studied the new room they were in. There was a massive desk that caused Christopher to scoff at the size, a large couch and rich looking paintings towards one side of the wall.

"So, why did we come here again?" Soraya queried before they jumped at the sound of beeping. "Where the hell is that?"

"It's coming from the desk." Lystra was the first to get up, followed by Christopher then Soraya.

Reece joined them after finishing his snack and they opened up drawers to find the beeping item. After making a huge mess, they found the beeping noise which came from a small holopad. Reece raised an eyebrow and tried to open it, only to have it snatched out of his hands by Lystra. Immediately, the beeping came to a halt but then a different screen came up.

"Yo, yo, yo, what the fuck is it doing?" Lystra questioned, holding the holopad away from her as though it was going to explode. "What is it doing?! Bro!"

"It's…" Christopher took a closer look before they saw a name and one of those dot dot dot loading screens, "It's calling someone… Oh shit it's calling someone!"

"No no no turn it off!" Reece shouted.

Lystra fumbled with the holopad before yelling, "I don't know how!"

However, all four fell silent when the screen changed.

That silence prompted the voice on the other end to speak, **::Hello?::**

Lystra was too stunned to move so Christopher took charge like the older brother he was and found the button to end the call. They stood there in silence, neither one moving a muscle before the pouring rain outside broke the trance. The video then did a cut to them finally moving and speaking, though they were quarreling. The camera was placed on a table that allowed the viewers full view of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Lystra hissed, watching Christopher continue pacing.

"I don't know." He muttered, face in distress. "I don't know."

The video did another cut to Reece standing in between Lystra and Christopher, holding the both of them back while they were arguing. Soraya was in the corner mumbling to herself.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't suggested us exploring-!"

"Shut up!" Reece yelled.

Another cut and they were now sitting down in silence. Soraya who was still in the corner was now joined by Lystra and comforting each other. Christopher was leaning on the wall in a thoughtful position, though his eyes were wide with fear. Reece was seated on the couch, his hands covering his face.

The silence was disrupted when Reece sighed, "Who _was_ that?"

"I- I don't know." Christopher said, looking up at Reece apologetically. "We were too busy panicking to notice."

"Can we check?" Reece asked, standing up from his spot to go to the desk where the holopad was placed.

He picked up the holopad but he wasn't able to turn it on even after turning the thing ten times in his hands. Then, he looked at Lystra who was about ready to go to sleep with Soraya leaning on her shoulder. He glanced at Christopher before walking towards Lystra and handed her the holopad. She stared at it for a long moment but ultimately took it when Soraya left to find a more comfortable sleeping position on the couch. As soon as she touched it, the same thing happened. The holopad contacted someone and she looked at the name.

"Brendol Hux?" She said curiously, glancing at the others before questioning, "Is that the same one as before?"

"Don't know. Could be someone different." Christopher told her before holding his breath when the call was once again answered.

 **::Who is this? How did you get this number?::**

Lystra looked at Christopher who nodded his head, allowing her to speak, "Might I inquire the same for you?"

 **::I am General Hux of the First Order. Now answer my question before I lose my patience.::**

"My name is…" She covered the mic and whispered to Christopher who had knelt down beside her, "Should I use real name or fake name?"

"He's a General right? Real name, real name."

"My name is Lystra…" She answered, remembering to remove her hand and also add, "Sir."

 **::How did you get this number?::** He repeated with an evident scowl in his voice.

"Uh… We found it, sir." She said before covering her mouth when she realized her mistake.

 **::We?::**

"Oh shit, oh shit." Reece whispered.

"Ah…" Lystra gritted her teeth while glancing at each of her siblings.

Soraya had pretty much gone to sleep, though she was still aware of the conversation going on. Christopher looked ready to bail out of the whole academy while Reece was pacing in distress. Lystra thought hard of a lie but couldn't come up with any fast enough as the General asked again.

 **::I am waiting, Lystra.::** Hux hissed and Lystra started to have a panic attack but Christopher saved her ass.

"Yeah, we. I'm Christopher, sir." He looked at Lystra and gave her a confident nod before looking at the holopad again.

 **::And how exactly did you find this number?::** Hux continued interrogating.

"Well… We followed the trail." Christopher answered.

 **::What trail?::** Hux questioned, the confusion in his voice caused Christopher and Lystra to look at each other.

"Y- You didn't…" Christopher stared at the holopad before gulping, "We found a holopad at an abandoned rebel base which led us to find this one."

The silence on the other end prompted the four of them to look at each other in uncertainty but white text started showing on screen as the video continued.

 **"At this time, we had no idea who General Hux was."**

 **"We also didn't know whether the man's first name was actually Brendol."**

 **"You might be wondering, why the hell did we call him again?"**

 **"It's because we're teens… And we're idiots."**

"Uhm… Hello?" Christopher narrowed his eyes when the call suddenly ended, signaling that the other side had turned it off. "Huh."

 **"But after this, we realized that we made the worst mistake."**

"So, we made contact with General Hux of the First Order…" Reece muttered before tilting his head, "Who the hell is that?"

"Some loon maybe." Christopher said before looking at Soraya, "She's gone to sleep. And she didn't even turn off her damn camera!"

"Quit whining." Lystra rolled her eyes before yawning and settled in beside Soraya, turning off both of their cameras. "Let's rest and we'll continue this tomorrow."

"I'm going. Let me just set up the camera then I'll join you guys." Christopher said, putting it so that it was facing the couch where they would be sleeping.

 **"NEXT TIME"**

 _'AAHHHHH! GUYS!'_

 _'Hold it!'_

 _'Go! Go!'_


	4. Abandoned Imperial School part 2

The video starts with the same disclaimer as before and a small recap.

 **"Throughout the whole episode, we felt as though we were being watched but neither one of us spoke out about it."**

 **"After this experience, our lives may never be the same. We should never have come here."**

 _'This time we are on Arkanis.'_

The video cuts.

 _'What is this place?' Lystra questioned while being in awe at the sheer size of the abandoned academy._

And again.

 _'No no no turn it off!' Reece shouted._

 _Lystra fumbled with the holopad before yelling, 'I don't know how!'_

 _However, all four fell silent when the screen changed._

 _That silence prompted the voice on the other end to speak, **::Hello?::**_

And again.

Lystra rolled her eyes before yawning and settled in beside Soraya, turning off both of their cameras. "Let's rest and we'll continue this tomorrow."

The video cuts again to them being in the same room preparing to sleep. Reece could be seen trying to sit beside Lystra but she pushed his head away and pointed to the other side. Reece let out a huff before moving so that Christopher could sit in between him and the two girls. Then, they leaned their heads on each other and closed their eyes.

 **"Nothing much happened"**

 **"Aside from this"**

 _'Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.'_

Lystra could be seen shifting but otherwise, the four of them were still asleep. They were blissfully unaware of the tapping sound which was on a piece of metal.

 **"The next morning"**

Aside from the rain pouring outside, there was no other sound than Christopher's and Reece's snoring. The peace was disturbed when their alarm beeped, sending them awake and moving. Christopher was the first to move, checking the camera to ensure it was still working while the others were looking around. Soraya had confusion on her face before it turned into realization as she forgot that they were still exploring.

"I'm going to turn the camera off so that we can change to some fresh clothes." Christopher said before the scene changed and everyone was now sporting dull green colored hoodie.

They were now walking in the rectangular open field, looking tired. They stopped in the middle of the field, halfway to the other building which would be the way to go back to the _Nyra_. However, they just have not explored one last place and they couldn't leave without doing so.

"Let's go." Soraya smiled, taking the camera from Christopher and walked towards the building.

"This place looks much larger in the sun than at night, holy shit." Lystra said once again before she jumped back and stared wide eyed at a window. "What the fuck!"

"What? What?" Reece replied, looking at the same window but saw nothing.

Even the camera that was on her forehead didn't catch whatever it was she saw.

"Dude, I thought I saw someone." She muttered, taking out her flashlight and shined in that direction.

"I think you're seeing shit." Soraya huffed, being the skeptical one. "Let's go, I want to eat at the Crusty Diner's restaurant later."

"Fine." Lystra followed, though being fearful as well. "Let's be more cautious- Hey where's bro?"

"Huh?" Soraya turned around but neither of them saw Christopher anywhere.

It was only a second later did he show himself by jumping at them while shouting, causing them to scream at the prank.

"Chris! I just said let's be cautious damnit!" Lystra yelled at him while he was still laughing.

"That's too funny." He smirked before following Soraya who entered the building.

The vibes though, immediately changed as soon as all four stepped inside. Soraya visibly shivered though she still kept steady to ensure a good footage on the camera. Apparently, the building they were in were the quarters as each room had a bunk bed, study table and a toilet of course. They stayed close to each other but two minutes later, Christopher disappeared on them again. With a sigh, the three of them went to search for the troublesome teen.

"Christopher! Now is not the time to fuck around!" Lystra hissed but the only thing she heard were the echoes of her own voice that caused her to groan. "Bro!"

The camera then changes to Christopher's head cam, though the small box at the bottom right corner of the screen still showed the handheld camera that was pointed at the other three faces. Christopher was in fact in one of the rooms hiding, waiting to scare them like he always did. They were not near him currently. In fact, they were pretty far away but close enough that he could hear them shouting for his name.

"I don't know why I feel like pranking them today." He whispered to the camera, "But I am. It's just so fun."

He let out a chuckle before he was suddenly tossed to the wall that caused a loud bang! The video then zooms in to the main camera as Reece, Lystra and Soraya turned around quickly at the noise with fear and worry on their faces while the smaller cam showed Christopher looking around frantically to see nothing.

"AAHHHHH!"

"Oh shit!" Lystra shouted before the three of them started running to their brother.

"GUYS!"

"We're coming!" Reece replied to comfort him before they found him outside of the building shaking. "Yo what's wrong?"

"W- W- We- We have to get out of here!" Christopher stuttered before bolting, not explaining himself.

"Bro slow down!" Lystra told him, running after the frightened teen before they slid to a stop when a stormtrooper squad showed up out of nowhere at the exit where they were supposed to go.

"Hold it!" The leader ordered but Christopher was literally shaking too much that his mind pushed him to continue running down the halls.

"What the hell!" Reece ducked down when a blaster bolt came too close before looking behind him to see the troopers giving chase. "What the hell!"

"Don't look back!" Soraya said, jumping over a fallen metal beam as they were starting to enter the destroyed part of the building. "Out the window!"

Christopher was the first to go through, followed by Soraya, then Lystra and then Reece. They were doing their best to continuously running but ultimately stopped in a bush to catch their breath. They pulled up the hoods of their hoodie and perfectly blended in the bush, watching as the troopers stopped a few meters away to try and spot them. Their breathing became shallow when the troopers started communicating with someone on the other end, though they were not able to hear who.

The video is then sped up to where the troopers leave and was then sped up again until the teens deemed it safe to move.

"Why the fuck are they here?" Reece questioned, the fear was now evident in his voice. "And what the fuck happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Let's just focus on getting out of here." Christopher whispered while breathing heavily. He took the camera from Soraya to point it to the sky and zoom in on a Star Destroyer. "Looks like the person we called might be trying to find us."

"That looks like the Empire but weren't they destroyed years ago?" Lystra queried.

"Yeah. So… That's warning sign number one." Christopher said, voice low so that the intruders wouldn't hear them, "Warning two, we should not have talked with that man."

"But he seemed nice?" Soraya smirked as she was just messing with him.

"Seem nice my ass. He's a General of the First Order. Still no idea who the fuck that is though." Christopher mumbled in thought then took the lead. "Let's get back to the _Nyra_ and figure a way out."

"Where did we park it?" Reece asked.

"We parked it…" Christopher trailed off while pointing towards the tower 30 meters away from the shore. "Shit."

There was no way he could call it. The winds were too strong for the autopilot to hold so they had to make their way there over a narrow bridge. It was possibly their worst nightmare because one wrong step and they were going to go overboard and into the rough sea. With a gulp, they started making their way to the bridge, nearly sprinting towards it in fear of being spotted.

"This is what we go through for the views." Lystra sighed, going on the bridge first, followed by Soraya.

Reece went next before the three of them on the bridge had to go low when a particularly large wave swept past, soaking them to the core. Luckily, their equipment were all waterproof because if it wasn't, it would have failed literally before they even began. Their trek was arduous but they managed to reach the other side to what was known as Area Null.

"We haven't explored here, haven't we?" Soraya queried and her siblings stared at her in disbelief. "What? For the views!"

"I'd much rather get out of here, thank you very much." Christopher hissed before all four of them jumped when there was a loud bang! "Fuck run! Go! Go!"

They climbed up the stairs as quickly as possible, hearing another bang echoing in the empty halls. They were beyond frightened by now and took off the second they entered the _Nyra_. They flew low, near the ocean at first to stay undetected by the scanners of the destroyer before going off into space at a safe distance and jumped into hyperspace.

"Oh force that just happened." Reece muttered.

The video then cuts to them having composed themselves and are now doing the outro.

"Oh man that was something. I think it was haunted, holy shit." Christopher chuckled nervously while rubbing his forehead.

"Yep, definitely." Lystra agreed and the others silently did so.

"But if you guys get this to fifty thousand likes, we are probably going to come back and explore Area Null. We're going to do a little bit more research before we come back but otherwise, if that's what you guys hit, we'll be back." Christopher smiled then said, "And contacting the General thing, we've decided not to mess with that and leave it alone. We don't want to be hunted by a group of Empire fanatics."

"Eh… But that's not the end now is it?" Lystra grinned, all four staring at the camera with wicked smiles as the video fades to black.

 **"To be continued…"**


End file.
